Modeling means that a model is created from an object under design for describing the object to be manufactured. The development of data processing systems and computers has transformed modeling into a computerized process facilitating modeling complicated objects, such as buildings, which may consist of large numbers of different parts. For example, a model of a building is created by creating different parts and often copying them to different places so that an overall model of the building is received rather fast. When more detailed information for drawings, for example, is needed, a position fine tuning of a modeled part (called an object) may be needed.